Umervakil
Umervakil is a pirate on the Viridian Ocean. He is a pirate of the crew Phantasm (crew), and a member of the flag Reign of Chaos. He enjoys lazing around during voyages, talking to strange pirates and occasionally getting himself to do some Carpentry. Positions held * Pirate of the crew Phantasm (crew) Phantasm. * Member of the flag Reign Of Chaos. * Admiral in the Navy in the . * Former prince of the flag Purgatory. * Former prince of the flag Infierno De los Diablos. * Former prince of the flag Chocolate Coated. * Former prince of the flag Rabidus Canis. * Former king of the flag Navy of the Dead. * Former king of the flag The Elite. * Former senior officer of the crew Dark Legion. * Former senior officer of the crew Resistance Is Futile. * Former senior officer of the crew Kingdom of Hell. * Former senior officer of the crew . * Former captain of the the crew Dark Crusaders. * Former captain of the crew Craneos Ardientes. Injuries * Received a pegleg by sinking on the war brig Critical Stickleback during a war with Children of Chaos on 23rd September 2005. Biography Umervakil was born on the Midnight Ocean. However, he soon abandoned his birthplace in the hope of exploring fresh opportunities on the newly discovered Viridian Ocean. Early Life After landing on the shores of Dragon's Nest in the Jade Archipelago, Umervakil frantically started his search for a crew to join. This search soon bore fruit, as he was introduced to the crew Dark Legion by the pirate 'Zavebe'. After climbing the ranks of the crew through hard work and determination, he got the first taste of the powers of a senior officer. However, despite his close ties with the crew, he developed even closer ties with some members of the flag the crew was a part of, Infierno De los Diablos. When Dark Legion decided to leave the flag, Umervakil made the decision to found his own crew - Dark Crusaders - later to be known as Craneos Ardientes. This crew was instrumental in the founding of Purgatory alongside the pirates Lenrandom and Ancient. However, Dark Crusaders soon broke away from Purgatory before it was eventual disbanded, only to join the legendary Infierno De los Diablos. After a long period of time, due to his numerous contributions to the flag, Umervakil was promoted to royalty alongside other prominent members of the flag such as Rhia, Macgreggor , Freeze , Ryan, Tsunamy and Antix. He enjoyed strong relations with Tsunamy in particular, and at one point, he defected from his own crew to join Tsunamy's newly-made crew Kingdom of Hell, only to return as a consequence of following advise given by Antix to return to the crew. During this long time as a Prince, he handled key flag matters such as blockades and recruitment drives. Unfortunately, the responsibility of simultaneously handling political matters and managing a crew made him unable to pay attention his crew, significantly weakening it. Navy of the Dead Like all great flags, Infierno also had its gradual downfall. After a feud amongst the top echelons of the flag, a new splinter flag was formed by the name of Ocean Admirals. Following this development, Umervakil formed his own flag - Navy Of The Dead - with the intent of providing blockade support to Infierno. One important victory achieved by Infierno with the aid of the flag was the blockade of Harmattan Island against . Following his personal ambitions, he soon tried to claim an island for himself. Attacking seemed to be a perfect idea as Fear and Loathing were very weak following their defeat at Harmattan. In addition to this, Infierno was also expressing support for this endeavor. However, things got awry when Jamboy, one the members of flag royalty, led the majority into voting in support a war against Children of Chaos, a deadly mercenary flag. This changed the flags priorities and consequently, the plan of attacking Olive was soon discarded. On a separate occasion, the flag colluded with Infierno and the to distract Pay for Play by attacking with the intent of diverting the attention of Pay for Play from its other island(s) which were to be attacked by Antix and Scupperer. Due to a war that was being fought at the time - the flag could not prepare itself adequately for the blockade, laying the plan to waste. However, despite the setback, the flag continued to support its allies in its blockading ambitions. However, Umervakil temporarily quit the game due to personal reasons, handing over flag affairs to Sainter. During this hiatus, Sainter rallied the other royals of the Navy of the Dead and formed another successful flag, Dioses Del Infernio. Rebirth Two years after leaving the game, Umervakil decided it was time to return to the world of piracy. With the aid of his friends, Bobbyyb and Strd, he founded his old crew Craneos Ardientes yet again. This crew was a part of The Elite, a small flag founded by the crew itself. However, the plans for the flag failed to materialize, resulting in its dissolution on 25th December 2007. His crew then joined Rabidus Canis, followed by Chocolate Coated. After parting ways with Betorox of Chocolate Coated, Umervakil merged his crew with Bobbyyb's crew Resistance Is Futile to form one of the most prominent crews in the ocean. He took a short break from Resistance to help his friend, Scruffo, establish a new crew with the witty name of . Once this crew was established, Umervakil returned to Resistance is Futile and then later joined its successor - Phantasm - a dynamic crew headed by its captain, Bobbyyb. Category:Viridian Ocean pirates